


Cold and Beautiful

by dustjacketduck



Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustjacketduck/pseuds/dustjacketduck
Summary: On some nights, when the weather was clear enough, Kubo would go out to stargaze.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt meme of Starset lyrics: "And the world is cold, but it's beautiful." (song: Last To Fall)

On some nights, when the weather was clear enough, Kubo would go out to stargaze.

He was uncomfortable with it the first few times--the nighttime had always been associated with danger, so exposing himself to the moon willingly had seemed wrong.

But then the sky opened its brilliance to him.

The heavens became dazzling on cloudless nights, a velveteen expanse studded with gem-like stars, reaching as far as he could see. For a long time, all he could do was stand and stare up in absolute awe.

On the second night, and every night after that, he brought his shamisen.

The world could be so inspiring. He'd sit and let the stars guide his hands into tunes and melodies.

It didn't take his grandfather long to realize that Kubo was staying out late. Kubo winced instinctively when he heard him approach, a bitter habit he couldn't seem to shake.

But he simply placed a gentle hand on Kubo's shoulder. “Kubo, you should come back inside,” he said. “It's too cold out here.”

Slowly, Kubo smiled, sweet and hesitant and unsure, and then pulled his grandfather down to sit beside him. “That’s how the world is. Cold, but if you look past that--” He lifted his hand and traced the constellations in the sky “--it's beautiful.”


End file.
